


4 Times Merlin Came Home Alone, and 1 Time He Didn't

by speechlessG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunith's POV, Returning Home
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: 四次Merlin獨自返家，一次他不是。一位母親的視角。





	4 Times Merlin Came Home Alone, and 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝beta的Navi與cavale。

　　Hunith自惡夢中驚醒。

　　她坐起身，驚惶未定，告訴自己在心中不停默念：Merlin在卡美洛很好。他很安全。Gaius會照顧他。他很好。很安全。Gaius會照顧他。她的心臟依然狂擂，呼吸還沒完全平復。她知道自己大概不可能再睡回去，好在外頭天色似乎已經微微泛白，很快太陽就會升起。

　　以往Merlin還在埃爾多時，她會側過身，抱住還在睡夢中的兒子，在Merlin迷迷糊糊嘟喃著 _怎麼了_ 時，輕聲安撫他，要他繼續睡，並告訴自己不過是夢而已；然而現在Merlin不在這裡，她所能做的，只是盡力說服自己，遠在卡美洛的兒子很平安、Gaius會照顧好他，然而那些恐懼與無措，依然環繞著她，盤桓綿延，久久不散。

　　對Hunith來說，死亡曾是一件相當遙遠的事。她的父母早逝，沒有什麼親人。隔壁的鄰居，或者同住一村的居民，大概已是她所擁有最親近的關係。她看過一些家庭，經濟支柱倒下，連帶拉垮整家人。是這種時刻會讓她慶幸自己孑然一身。畢竟一個人活，遠比有個人一起容易。

　　然後她遇見了Balinor。

　　在他離開以後，Merlin出生。

　　她從不在意死亡，直到她抱著甫出世的兒子，他軟軟的小手握著她的食指，安靜地在她懷裡熟睡時，她生命中第一次有了牽掛。

　　Merlin還小時，她害怕自己離世，也害怕脆弱的嬰兒被這個艱困的環境扼折；然而Merlin活了下來。他一天天長大。Hunith對於自己死亡的畏懼逐漸淡去，可兒子先她而逝的陰影一直在她的屋簷下盤踞，從未退減過。

　　遠處公雞開始啼鳴。她下床，簡單梳洗後紮起頭髮，綁上頭巾。簍筐在門邊等著她，一如她所熟知的每一日。她撈起簍筐，背到肩上，推開門步入晨光。

　　Merlin在傍晚時回到家，他落腳卡美洛以後第一次返鄉，漫長的路途讓他看上去風塵僕僕，可眼睛依然清亮，而且似乎還多了一點Hunith還沒弄明的情緒。Merlin向來不擅長隱藏自己的情緒，特別是在母親面前。他們相處太久，只要一個眼神，她就知道他這一天過得好不好。現在的Merlin就像鍋沸騰的水，只要有人過去掀開鍋蓋，滾水就會濺傷所有人的臉。她可以把火熄了，讓溫度下降一點，或許還是燙人，但至少傷害範圍能小一點。

　　她將晚餐放到兒子面前。「我放了起司。慶祝你第一次回家。」Merlin的肩膀放鬆了一點，他接過碗，打量著那碗粥，臉上的表情彷彿他在卡美洛城堡沒有頓頓都吃起司與麵包。

　　「你看起來很困擾。」Hunith說，眼看兒子正努力假裝與晚餐奮鬥，「要說說是什麼事嗎？」

　　Merlin反射性張嘴，在Hunith的注視之下把那句「沒事啊」吞回肚子，將湯匙放回碗裡，連碗一起擱到桌上，轉過來好好正對母親。

　　「媽媽，妳當初為什麼會堅持我一定得去卡美洛？」當她在兒子身邊坐下時，Merlin直視著她繼續，他眼中充滿困惑與氣憤難平，Hunith太熟悉這些情緒，多年以前她在Balinor身上就見過，「在城堡裡、在Arthur身邊——Uther想、不、不是想，是 **絕對** 會把每個有魔法的人都砍頭或燒死。而Arthur，妳知道有多少人打算、」Merlin很快改口但她還是注意到了，「妳知道在他身邊為他做事要不暴露自己會魔法有多難嗎？有的時候我都要懷疑魔法不是我的天賦而是詛咒了，如此見不得光、被不認識的人痛恨、一個不小心就可能丟掉腦袋，就因為、就因為我『不一樣』。」Merlin停下來，怒火在他微微泛紅的雙頰之下焚燒，「在埃爾多，雖然人們恐懼魔法，但至少不是禁令，可在卡美洛，只要被懷疑、被撞見，就直接上斷頭台了！」

　　Merlin大睜的眼睛中，暴風雨正肆虐，浪高得隨時能把他衝垮。

　　Hunith記起Merlin第一次展現他的魔法是在九個月大。他想要Hunith隨手擱下的湯匙，但湯匙放得太高，在桌上，他搆不到，因為就連扶著桌子站立他都不甚平穩。他什麼都沒說，只是朝湯匙伸出他的小手，藍色的眼睛瞬間盈滿金色光芒，下一秒湯匙已在他小小的手掌中。當時Hunith心中沒有喜悅，只有恐懼，滿滿的、高築的恐懼，而她站在那堵即將坍倒的高牆旁，她的世界就要分崩離析。

　　但她沒有等待坍塌將她活埋。她逃出傾頹的高牆之下，因為她知道自己必須活下來，為了Merlin活下來。

　　她站起身，走至窗邊，將窗扉虛掩上才又回來，望著兒子說道：「Merlin，可以請你讓火升起來一些嗎？」

　　Merlin看上去相當不解這個請求，還為著腹中的矛盾生著氣，但他答應了母親的請求。在他起身以前Hunith攔住他。

　　「在這裡就好，Merlin。」

　　Hunith知道他聽懂了。金光在雙瞳中一閃而逝，而每一次這幅畫面都令她同等懾服、驚懼。原本殘存的火苗火勢瞬間升旺，將斗室照得通明。

　　「你還記得你四歲那年的春天，有一陣子雨下得好勤，十來天沒停歇過。有天我要做飯，但柴太濕了，我怎麼樣也生不起火。你在旁邊一直看啊看，看我弄了好久，你肚子很餓，但你忍耐著沒有催促我。」

　　「我記得。」

　　「那你還記得你做了什麼嗎？」

　　「我把火生起來了。」

　　「用你的魔法。」Hunith微笑。

　　「用我的魔法。」Merlin點點頭。「我記得妳嚇壞了。每一次我使用魔法妳都嚇壞了。」

　　「我知道，親愛的，但我並不是害怕你的魔法。我害怕是人們看見你的魔法，會將你從我身邊帶走。」

　　「可妳還是讓我離開了，妳讓我去了卡美洛。」

　　Merlin的語氣中沒有指控，但Hunith不需要任何指控心就已經碎了。在她送走Merlin的那天就碎了。她伸手撫摸兒子臉龐，Merlin輕輕倚向她掌心。

　　「我知道，Merlin，但我同時也知道，魔法不是詛咒，而是份禮物。我對魔法了解不夠，無法指引你。我唯一知道有能力指引你的人是Gaius，而他長居卡美洛。卡美洛的首都是座大城市，在那裡，人們更容易藏住自己的秘密，無論好壞。魔法能用來助人，就像你曾為我生起了火焰。在埃爾多，魔法沒有自由的可能，但在卡美洛，當時機成熟，那一天會來臨的。」

　　「只是不是現在。」Merlin說，風雨自他眼中息滅。他垂下臉。

　　「只是不是現在。」Hunith點點頭，在兒子額頭輕輕落下一吻。

　　Merlin在第三日清晨啟程。他在村口給了母親一個擁抱。太陽還沒真正開始它的工作，影子在Merlin腳邊只有淺淺的一團灰。Hunith目送他離開，直到晨曦爬上山頭，她的孩子走入光中。

 

* * *

 

　　「媽媽，」吃早餐時，Merlin忽然問道，「一個出生就沒有了母親的孩子，會發生什麼事？」

　　Hunith抱著一壺清水，望著自己的孩子。Merlin在昨天傍晚回到了埃爾多。他站在門前，手裡抓著一大把水仙，笑容羞怯。截至昨晚，她已經有半年沒有見到兒子。擔任卡美洛王子的貼身男僕似乎沒怎麼改變Merlin，他依然維持著五歲時就有的習慣，想到什麼就問什麼，澄澈的大眼寫滿好奇，總是在尋找答案。

　　「我是說，人們要怎麼撫養他長大？」

　　Hunith稍稍調整了姿勢，將重心移至另一腳。「這個嘛，取決於家庭有多富裕。如果家裡負擔得起，他們或許能找一個剛生產不久的女人，從她那兒分一點奶水。如果沒那麼有錢……」她允許自己的思緒漂流一小會，「那麼他們大概只能祈禱那孩子憑靠燕麥水就活下來。」

　　Merlin小小「啊」了一聲，轉頭回去看他的早餐。她猜想他問的對象大概不需要憂慮財務問題。以往Merlin每次返家，從第一頓餐開始，就會滔滔不絕地抱怨卡美洛的王子每天每日派了多少雜務，又是怎麼將他呼來喚去，然而這次自Merlin抵達，Arthur的名字完全消失在他們的小屋中，有好幾次，她都捕捉到Merlin心不在焉。她沒有多問，只猜想或許他們吵架了。

　　「光有奶喝是不夠的。」索性她將水壺放下，坐到Merlin身邊。「我還記得，你剛出生那幾個月，哭得好起勁啊，完全沒有辦法將你放下，因為你一離開我，就哭得聲嘶力竭，像命都可以哭掉那樣。」

　　Merlin一臉同情的微笑。「那妳怎麼辦？」

　　「不怎麼辦，把你背起來呀，貼在我身上緊緊靠著我。你只要靠著我就不哭了。所有小寶寶都是這樣的。」

　　Hunith好笑地看著兒子睜大雙眼。「那妳要怎麼做事情？吃飯？如廁？」

　　「背著呀。我走到哪，你就跟到哪。」

　　Merlin吐吐舌頭。「聽起來好可怕。」

　　「但回想起來很甜蜜。」Hunith拍拍Merlin的臉頰，彎身拾起陶壺，「每個值得愛的人，都曾有過一個人這樣照顧他。」她捧著水壺，正要起身，Merlin快速將桌上的食物草草掃進肚內，攬過母親懷裡的清水，含著滿口麥粥，含糊不清地向她說了什麼。

　　Hunith不用真的聽懂也明白兒子的想法。她回給他一個慈愛的笑容，站起來，領著他走出家門。那一個還搆不到湯匙的娃娃已經是好久以前，她不禁想著，現在的Merlin，除了為她扛水、扛柴，還擔起了更多的事、照顧更多的人。

　　動身前往卡美洛前，Merlin給她的擁抱比往昔都要更久、更深。

　　復活節後村裡有人去了一趟城裡，帶回了一封信。信上寫道：

　　 _親愛的媽媽：_

　　 _我沒有辦法在信上寫得太詳盡，不過我們找到_ _Arthur_ _的奶娘了。縱使十幾年過去，她仍一眼就認出他。_

 _她照顧_ _Arthur_ _到他四歲，一直到大清洗全盛時期，她不得不為了自己與她孩子的性命著想，並在一些好心人的幫助下，僥倖帶著孩子潛逃出卡美洛，定居在玫西亞邊境。_

 _Arthur_ _沒有明說，但他顯然很激動能再見到她。她亦然。我相信往後的母親節，_ _Arthur_ _能少了一點點的煎熬。_

　　 _你的，_ _Merlin_

 

* * *

 

　　Merlin抵達埃爾多時還生著悶氣，Hunith看得出來，但這並沒有阻止他在路上攔截自菜園返家的母親，給予後者一個大大的、過於用力的擁抱。她不需要詢問他生氣的對象是誰，只要注意誰的名字消失在他的談話裡就能知道了。

　　Hunith不打算過問原由，也不需要過問。她知道Merlin最終可以處理好一切，他只是需要一點時間。

　　Merlin協助她準備晚餐。晚餐過後，Merlin在她身邊躺下。通常兒子在她身邊，她會睡得比較安穩，然而她躺了許久，怎麼也無法入眠，她知道Merlin也是，即便他仍閉著眼，胸膛規律起伏著。

　　「睡不著？」

　　「在想你父親。」

　　Merlin立刻翻過身來面對她，圓睜的眼睛裡寫著 _妳從來不提父親的_ ，但他也聰明得知道別在此刻提起。

　　「你父親跟我，在我們認識不久後，曾經大吵過一架。事實上，我們也不真的認識得夠久，不過吵架向來無關認識多久，對嗎？」她淺淺一笑。Merlin只是眨眨眼睛，等待她繼續說下去。「我們在一個險峻的情況下相識，他負傷來到埃爾多。有人在追捕他。最初的幾天，他只願意待在可以隨時遁逃的位置，就連睡覺也不願離開，哪怕身上帶著傷，甚至根本無法逃出埃爾多。即便後來風聲過去，但我知道，每一天他的心都準備好要逃亡。」

　　想起Balinor依然讓她心痛。多數時候，她可以把那些疼痛隱藏得很好，除了那些月光太明亮的夜晚。除了那些夕陽太過溫暖的黃昏。

　　「所以我也準備好了。準備好跟他走。」

　　「但是爸爸不同意？」

　　「他很生氣，認為我太天真，不懂外頭世界的險惡。一部分他說的也是事實，在認識他以前，我從沒有離開過埃爾多。」

　　這麼多年以後，她仍記得他朝她大吼的模樣。他暴躁的眼神。他包紮著、尚未痊癒的手重重拍上磚砌的窗台，血自裂開的傷口滲出，迅速染紅了布料。隔日她被士兵搜村的吵鬧聲驚醒，他平時睡的舖蓋上已空無一人，所有關於他的行跡都被抹去，她什麼都沒能留下。只除了她腹中的孩子。一直到他離去後第二個月的一日，她蹲在河邊洗著衣服時才意識到這點，沒有忍住摀著嘴哭起來。

　　「妳生氣爸爸沒有帶妳一起走。」Merlin低聲說，Hunith點點頭。

　　「他離開以後很久我才想通。他不帶我走，不是因為不夠愛我，而是因為太愛我。」她不清楚，倘若Balinor知道她懷有身孕，會不會因此改變心意。她也知道，自己將永遠無法得知答案。「我花了很長一段時間才明白，重點一直都不在於誰對誰錯，甚至不在吵架本身，而是我能不能站在他的立場，去理解他為什麼會有這樣的想法。」

　　Hunith伸出手，輕輕摸著兒子柔軟的頭髮。「他要我好好活著。我就好好活著。」

　　Merlin看起來想說些什麼，但後來他什麼也沒說。Hunith吻吻他的額頭，祝他一夜好眠。窗外月光明亮，她知道距離今夜入睡還有一段時間。

　　隔日一早Merlin便向她道別。

　　「我得走了。」Merlin告訴她，「有人還在卡美洛等我。」他們都清楚那人是誰。她按照往例在村口送他離開，Merlin抱了她很久，彷彿這些年他們積欠了太多擁抱，需要一口氣償還。

　　「我愛妳，媽媽。」他在她耳邊低語。不知不覺他已經長高過她好些年，而每一回她意識到這點，她總會再一次被提醒Merlin又長大了多少。

　　「我知道。我也愛你。照顧好自己。」

　　這一次，Merlin在路底轉身向她揮手。他揮了許久，才轉回原來的道路上。很快他的背影便消失在山谷間。可Hunith一點也不擔心。她知道，她的孩子會把一切都處理好。

　　而他們都會沒事的。

 

* * *

 

　　她沒料到會是Merlin站在門外。兒子臉上掛著毫無保留的笑容，等待她一面驚呼一面喜悅地擁他入懷；她當然沒有讓他失望。也是在此時她才注意到兒子旁邊的身影。

　　「Hunith。」那人朝她微微點頭。

　　「陛下！」她趕緊行禮，接著緊張地看向自己的孩子，「你們……」

　　「不、不，媽媽，我們沒陷入什麼麻煩。是Arthur想出門打獵幾天，我恰好知道在邊界附近的一處白鹿棲息地，我們想說順道來看看你，只是這樣而已。」

　　Hunith知道這不是真正的原因。她面前的兩人一身低調的素色斗篷，底下罩著輕便獵裝，更不見其他騎士隨行，Hunith自認見識不廣，但她經歷過的事也讓她懂得不去過問更多。

　　Arthur比他上次造訪埃爾多時成熟不少。成為一國之君能讓一個人脫胎換骨，他變得更穩重也更加謹慎，多數時候他都讓Merlin暢所欲言，自己安靜地待在一旁觀察男僕與他的母親互動。只要Merlin在他身邊，他的警戒會稍稍放下，看上去更像名普通的年輕男子，而非一名國君。Merlin則又成長了許多，他的眼神更銳利，看得比說得更多。Hunith知道他藏了很多事沒說，但她同樣也曉得，每個人，包括她自己，都或多或少會擁有一些秘密，而這些秘密通常只會增加，不會減少。

　　晚上入睡以前，她聽見在屋子另一端並肩躺著的他們低聲交談。那些細碎的低語織成一張網，緻密地將他們與世界隔開。她想起多年以前，她與Balinor也喜歡這樣躺著，用只有對方能夠聽見的耳語，將他們所有的喜悅、憂慮、害怕與希望都織進對方夢中。

　　晌午，她帶著小米走進庭院。母雞大概是算準了用餐時間，帶著小雞離開了牠們的窩，一隻跟著一隻行入院子，在她面前散成一小片黃棕色的薄毯，勤奮地啄食午餐。

　　她沒有刻意偷聽，不過對方似乎也無意壓低音量。

　　「你該去陪你媽媽。」不遠的屋內Arthur這麼說道。

　　「陛下？」

　　「我沒有你想像中那麼需要你，Merlin。真要你做事的時候，我會叫你。」

　　片刻之後，她聽見Merlin零碎的腳步聲向她走來，很快人就出現在門口。

　　「國王不需要你的服侍了？」她問道。Merlin搔搔腦袋。

　　「他說有需要會叫我。」

　　Hunith點點頭，再捻了一把小米撒地上。「那麼你最好別跑離他太遠了。」

　　「我從來不會離他『太遠』的。」Merlin揹起雙手，身體愉快地左搖右晃，「他的皇家音量範圍能遍及整座城堡，而且一次比一次響，區區埃爾多不算什麼的。或許我該讓妳見識一下。我去打水。」說完他便跑開了。

　　Hunith看著兒子消失在柵門外，含笑輕輕對自己搖了搖頭。待雞群食畢，她收拾好飼料回到屋裡。Arthur看見她一個人進來，放下手中的鵝毛筆問道：「Merlin呢？」

　　「他幫我取水去了。」她似乎聽見對方低咒 _那個蠢蛋_ ，但她決定佯裝沒有聽見，「我可以為您做什麼嗎，陛下？」

　　「不用，我很好，謝謝妳，Hunith。」Arthur說，注意力又回到他未完成的書信上。Hunith端著小米，望著年輕的國王若有所思，片刻後她繼續往角落方向走去，然而她走開幾步又折了回來。

　　「恕我失禮，陛下。」她說，Arthur抬起臉望向對方，「我不是想請求您保護Merlin或是什麼的，不過……如果Merlin讓他自己陷入了什麼麻煩，您會告訴我的吧？」

　　Arthur沒有立刻回答，而是看著她，彷彿在評估什麼，停了半刻才開口：「是的Hunith。但是別擔心，Merlin現在沒有什麼麻煩。我們只是需要遠離卡美洛一小段時間。Merlin提議到這裡來，我贊同了他的意見。這是個相當好的提案。我鮮少向人承認，特別是向Merlin，但他確實相當聰穎，有時能給出超越我預期的建議。妳將他教得很好。」

　　Hunith低聲道謝，帶著小米就要離開。Arthur喊住她。「還有，Hunith，」她回過頭去，正正對上對方如炬的眼神，他的威信不容質疑，「假使他的生命受到任何威脅，我會盡所有力量，去保護他平安。」

　　Hunith看著眼前的男人，他兒子的國王，Merlin就算捨命、冒著被撞破秘密的風險也不惜要保護的對象。她知道對方對她的孩子也同樣赤誠。

　　「謝謝您，陛下。」她說。

　　Merlin帶著水回來時，似乎相當失望Arthur沒有扯著嗓子、滿埃爾多地找他。

　　「就像我說的，Merlin，我並沒有你想像中的需要你。」

　　「你就繼續這樣告訴自己吧，大人，」Merlin幾乎是用唱的說出這句，臉上的微笑清晰可辨，「但你我都清楚，事實正指向相反方向呢。」

　　對此，Arthur只是撇撇嘴，沒有繼續與他爭論下去，反而自桌邊起身，表示自己決定抓緊最後一小段夕陽，到村上進行一趟簡短的餐前散步。出門以前，他指示他的男僕：「幫你母親準備晚餐，Merlin。她比我更需要你。」說完便邁出門外。

　　Hunith望著他離去的背影，轉向兒子說道：「如果你需要過去……」

　　「不吶。」Merlin拖長著語調回絕，「他偶爾也需要一些時間獨處。再說埃爾多的新鮮空氣對他有好處。」

　　Hunith望著兒子，細細閱讀他臉上的表情。「你很了解他。」她說，不是推測，而是陳述出事實。

　　Merlin微笑。「比他願意承認的還多。」

　　Hunith注視著那個微笑，想起朝湯匙伸出手的孩子，想起那個渴望自己的魔法能被看見的男孩，想起昨晚的那場低語，兩人之間無法被介入的親密。他們就像一枚銅板的兩面，不能被分割，也沒有什麼能阻止他們留在對方身邊。一直以來Merlin所追求的，或許Arthur Pendragon就是他擁有最接近的機會了。

　　然而她必須得問最後一個問題。

　　「你在卡美洛快樂嗎？」

　　Merlin的回答毫無停頓，他的眼神炯炯有光，充滿了篤定：「是的，媽媽。」

　　他們在拂曉與Hunith道別。Arthur謝過婦人的招待，Merlin則深深擁抱了他的母親。

　　「我們會盡快再回來的。我保證。」退開時，他這樣答應媽媽。Hunith憐愛地撫摸著兒子的臉。她知道兒子是真心這樣期許，但世事難料，在這片動盪的土地上，很少承諾能被維繫。

　　太陽正不斷變暖，很快長夜的殘尾就會被驅散。年輕國王與他的男僕雙雙爬上馬匹。當他們策馬前行，長長的影子在他們身後相互交疊。

　　他們會照顧好彼此，Hunith想，就如同銅板的兩面照應著彼此的背。

　　太陽還沒完全升起，危機依然四伏，但她知道黎明之後即是白晝，而Merlin正在走出恐懼，走向自由。

 

* * *

 

　　她聽說了一切。

　　太陽西沉時，他的身影出現在村莊入口，她一眼就認出來了。當她走近他身邊，Merlin已經搖搖欲墜。她朝他伸出手。

　　兒子在她懷裡痛哭失聲。她收緊雙臂，努力挺直身子，陪伴他，等候風雨過去。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最初是想到，照顧者的穩定與否，會影響嬰兒對照顧者的依附關係，進而影響日後的人格發展。Arthur出生時媽媽就過世了，但他後來長成了一位相當正直的青年，個性上除了尋求父親的認可比較積極以外，其實看不出有太大的偏斜。所以想必在他還是嬰幼兒時期，應該有個人好好照顧他的吧。後來故事就發展成現在這個樣子了。  
> 也算是寫給Hunith與Merlin這一對母子的情書。  
> 從母親節附近有了靈感開始動筆，本來以為會寫到明年母親節，但並沒有。那就祝我自己一個晚晚晚的母親節快樂。


End file.
